Las invocaciones son a prueba de tontos
by SilverNAD
Summary: Universo Alterno. Saitama es un mago muy poderoso pero desconocido, en un mundo donde la magia y los demonios son habituales. Genos es un demonio clase S, con habilidades catastróficas. Las cosas se complican cuando los dos comienzan a convivir. GenoSai. Contiene Yaoi. Cambio de Rating... Eventualmente.
1. Chapter 1

**One Punch Man** no me pertenece, y esto solo es un pobre intento de Fic (¬¬)

Este es el tercer fic de OPM que voy a escribir. Será GenoSai, tendrá pocos capítulos y un par de escenas subidas de tono. Si llega a ser MA, censuraré esta versión, mientras que la que publique en Tumblr será sin censura. Todo para no ir en contra de fanfiction. Saludos :)

 **Las invocaciones son a prueba de tontos**

 **(...)**

Dejando de lado la poca practicidad que encontraba en asistir aquella reunión de magos y hechiceros, Saitama se debatía que podía cocinar para su cena de esa noche. No había conseguido mucho dinero en su último trabajo, por lo que tendría que conformarse con cazar un jabalí y curtir su carne para guardarla en los próximos días.

A veces le resultaba molesto ser pobre, pero se las arreglaba.

Aparentemente lo habían ascendido a mago clase B, lo cual era relativamente bueno, no tendría que cumplir con la cuota semanal de perseguir ladrones y matar monstruos débiles, que estallaban ante el menor hechizo que les lanzaba. Ya era frustrante no encontrar un mago oscuro poderoso o a un ser ancestral, que no muera ante el mínimo ataque mágico que realice. Tuvo que sumirse en la apatía y perder algunas emociones al darse cuenta que su entrenamiento de mago de tres años, el cual le dejó calvo, no sólo le hizo ridículamente poderoso sino que le quito emoción a su vida.

No más batallas de épica, de las que había leído en libros desde pequeño, solo un hechizo y puf, todo terminaba en nada. Ser el mago más poderoso es terriblemente aburrido.

Mirando el pergamino que le habían dado, Saitama suspiró con algo de resignación. Mumen fue muy amable en invitarlo a la asociación, pero él no creía que servir al rey y matar en su nombre sea lo que buscaba en su vida. Sus enemigos eran débiles y daba pena verlos intentar invadir aquel reino, lleno de hechiceras y magos con ansías de mostrar su valía ante la corona.

Caminó a su casa, la cual se encontraba escondida en la parte mas tétrica y oscura del bosque maldito. Los monstruos abundaban en aquella zona y los aventureros más valientes, no se atrevían a poner un pie allí. El lugar iba con él, incomprendido y poderoso, la tierra maldita donde se arraigaban los árboles l oscuros, poseían un magia muy antigua.

Allí se sentía en casa.

(…)

El jabalí no presentó mucha pelea cuando lo capturó, y Saitama estaba conforme de que el animal no sufriera mucho cuando le quitó la vida. Con cuidado, cortó la carne que iba a curtir, y la guardó en su morral. El resto decidió asarlo al aire libre.

Mientras el fuego lamía suavemente la carne del cerdo, Saitama comenzó a trazar garabatos en el suelo. Había visto algunos de esos signos en sueños, pero solo estaba entreteniéndose un poco. Hubiese traído uno de esos libros de aventuras y leyendas que tanto le gustaban, sabiendo que iba a comer fuera de su casa.

La vida real no era tan divertida, hasta el dragón del volcán _Pentagron_ era un chiste. Lo sabía porque ya lo había matado.

Saitama cerró los símbolos en un círculo y sonrió satisfecho. Colocó un pequeño símbolo que había visto en la cubierta de un viejo libro, y de repente el cielo oscureció. El hombre pasó furiosamente su mano por su cabeza calva, al ver como los símbolos comenzaron a brillar de una intensa luz doradas, y chispas comenzaron a saltar del interior. Ya le había pasado hace tiempo, posiblemente eso explote y destruya el bosque por completo.

Se preparó para apaciguar los daños que pudiera ocasionar aquel hechizo fallido, pero de repente, un rayo cayó del cielo y del símbolo en la tierra comenzó alzarse una figura. El mago calvo suspiró aliviado, al menos no había explotado como la última vez.

La figura era una cabeza mas alta que él, de hombros anchos, piel metálica con brillates grabados de color naranja, que asemejaban al metal fundido. El cabello de la criatura era rubio. Entre esas hebras erguían un par de cuernos negros. Su rostro pálido carecía de imperfecciones, y sus ojos eran esclerotidas negras y con iris color dorado, que parecían brillar al clavarse en Saitama. El mago rascó su mejilla confundido y saludó con amabilidad a demonio.

-Hola-

-Saludos invocador, soy Genos, demonio del fuego y el metal a su servicio- El enorme sujeto se inclinó ante Saitama -Estoy aquí para servirle, maestro-

Saitama hizo un sonido de plop con su boca, haciendo un vacío con sus labios. Miró en todas direcciones, buscando una vía de escape. Él no iba acarrear con un demonio tan grande, en ese momento prefería la explosión.

-Estoy listo para acabar con sus enemigos, solo deme una orden y conseguiré fraguar su victoria- Exclamó el demonio con solemnidad.

-Espera, yo no necesito que hagas algo por mi- Saitama miró incómodo al demonio, pensando que decirle para que no se ofenda. Optó por ser franco -Esta invocación fue un accidente, yo solo estaba garabateando-

-Pero sentí su magia, es tan poderosa y devastadora que quedé extasiado, su llamado fue claro para mí…-

-Seh, no importa ¿Puedes _desinvocarte_? Tengo hambre y he tenido un día muy largo- Saitama le interrumpió mientras señalaba su jabalí asándose lentamente en el fuego. El demonio por su parte parecía estar horrorizado.

-No lo sé- Genos cambió a una expresión de urgencia, la cual se veía extraña en su imponente figura -¿Está seguro que no me necesita? Soy un demonio de clase S, puedo hacer muchas cosas-

Saitama se estaba preguntando porque aquel ser mágico no se esfumaba como cualquiera lo hubiera hecho en su lugar. Subió los hombros, y señaló a su carne que se estaba cociendo.

-Si puedes cocinar en su punto exacto esta carne, te lo agradecería mucho- Saitama estaba famélico, y el fuego que había hecho tardaba mucho en cocinar su comida.

-De inmediato, maestro- El demonio terminó cocinando la comida de Saitama. Cuando este le agradeció con su estómago lleno, Genos le sonrió de forma extraña.

Saitama no tenía idea que sus problemas apenas comenzaban.

(…)

La casa de Saitama estaba tan vacía como la había dejado aquella mañana y durante la noche, el frío corriendo entre sus oscuros recovecos, le daba un toque desolador. El mago miró un poco molesto a Genos, que al parecer había decidido seguirlo. El demonio tuvo que encorvarse un poco para poder entrar a su hogar.

-¿No podrías tomar una forma que no ocupe tanto espacio? Eres demasiado grande- Se quejó abiertamente Saitama. Genos parecía sorprendido por su petición.

-¿No quiere que parezca amenazador ante sus enemigos?-

De nuevo eso de los enemigos, aquel demonio parecía ser monotemático. Saitama estaba seguro de no tenerlos. Y si los tuvo, se resignaron hace mucho tiempo.

-No hay nadie aquí para amenazar, exceptuando mi colección de pociones y mis libros, así que reduce tu tamaño por favor-

Genos le sonrió de forma extraña y tomó la apariencia de un adolescente que no pasaba de los diecinueve años. Saitama le dedicó una mirada de hastío, porque no estaba seguro de lo que tramaba aquel demonio. Era un poco más pequeño, pero su cuerpo parecía estar bien definido. Su nueva piel era muy pálida, pero aun así, se veía demasiado atractivo.

Él estaba seguro que no le interesaban los hombres, pero debía admitir que varías mujeres caerían enamoradas de aquella apariencia. Aunque si es un demonio clase S, Genos seguía siendo tan peligroso como un desastre sobrenatural.

Pero eso ya no importaba. Para Saitama, las clases no significaban nada. Para él ya no había diferencias, todos eran demasiado débiles.

-Si quieres puedes tomar el sofá, deberías limpiarlo un poco antes de acostarte-

-¿No quiere que duerma con usted, maestro?- El demonio le sonrió de nuevo, pero Saitama no se dio cuenta.

-Nah, sería demasiado peligroso para ti- Comentó Saitama con un tono lacónico, recordando cuantas veces había despertado rodeado de escombros y fuego. Su magia no era difícil de controlar, pero cuando soñaba, era otra historia -Ya veré mañana como devolverte a tu mundo, descansa Genos-

Saitama se arrastró hacía su habitación, y se arrojó a su desordenada cama, durmiendose al instante. Ignoraba por completo que el demonio se había quedado en el umbral, mirándolo con intensidad durante toda la noche.

(…)

Saitama despertó al otro día, con el aroma de comida recién preparada. Genos estaba en su cocina, presentándole un suculento desayuno. El lugar se veía bastante limpio y ordenado ¿Ese demonio había echo los quehaceres de su casa? Esperaba no deberle nada, no quería pelear con él, no le parecía desagradable. Tal vez un poco molesto.

-Maestro, el desayuno esta servido, puedes tomar asiento- Expresó Genos con vehemencia.

-Ya, no me digas maestro, es raro- Protestó Saitama.

-¿Le parece mejor amo?-

-Qué no, solo dime Saitama- Exclamó irritado el mago.

-Espero que la comida sea de su agrado, maestro Saitama- Insistió el demonio con seriedad.

El mago trató de no enfadarse y comenzó a comer, sin hacerle caso a la mirada intensa del adolescente. Este parecía estar interesado en su cabeza, tal vez por su calvicie prematura. Trató de ignorar ese detalle también, concentrándose en la comida.

Realmente estaba muy buena, hacía mucho que no comía algo tan delicioso. Notó que la mayoría de aquellos ingredientes no pertenecían siquiera a esa parte del mundo. Genos debió usar sus poderes pars conseguirlos. Que desperdicio, solo era un desayuno.

-Gracias por la comida, estuvo deliciosa- Saitama volvió a ser franco ¿por qué le mentiría a Genos? Todos los demonios tenían fama de leer la mente de los humanos.

-No tiene que agradecer- Genos parecía estar ofuscado, aunque sus mejillas seguían pálidas -Quiero servirle en todo lo que necesite, maestro-

-¿Y eso por qué? No te entiendo, explicate-

-Usted pudo invocarme y no murió en el intento, todos los que habían realizado mi ritual se quedaron sin magia y fuerza vital al final- Genos no tomó aire para seguir hablando, y solo continúo con un discurso que Saitama apenas podía seguir. Que su sello de invocación era una trampa mortal, que otro demonio le había encerrado para evitar que vuelva a este mundo, y pura palabrería sin sentido.

Aquel largo discurso continuaba, y no parecía terminar nunca. Saitama perdió la paciencia, no lo soportó más y golpeó la mesa furioso.

-¡Basta ya! Redúcelo a veinte palabras o menos- Exclamó irritado el mago. Genos se veía un poco confundido, pero asintió levemente.

-En pocas palabras, quiero que me enseñe a ser tan poderoso como usted- Dijo de repente Genos.

Saitama lo pensó por un momento. No sonaba tan descabellado, pero era una petición rara, viniendo de un demonio. El plano en el que estaban era distinto al suyo, y posiblemente Genos pueda hacerse más fuerte con el paso de los siglos. Sin embargo, él mago seguía siendo un simple mortal, y aunque le revele su método, es posible que no vea resultados muchos años después de su muerte.

-No lo sé Genos, los demonios adquieren poder de forma distinta a los humanos ¿estás seguro que es lo que quieres?-

Genos trató de no parecer muy entusiasmado, pero sus ojos se encendieron con una tenue luz dorada y las marcas rojas de su cuerpo, brillaron como si estuviera ardiendo. Era un demonio tenaz, debía admitir Saitama.

-No importa que tan duro sea, voy hacer todo lo que me diga- dijo con convicción Genos.

Saitama parecía convencido, pero solo esperaba que Genos no estuviera imaginando cosas extrañas. Su entrenamiento era difícil, pero no una sesión de tortura. Por otro lado, el demonio podía entrenar todo lo que quisiera, pero le pediría a cambio que lo deje solo. Era un buen trato, y podría volver a su rutina.

-Bien, entonces te revelaré el entrenamiento que realicé para adquirir mis poderes en los últimos tres años-

Cuando Saitama iba hablar, todo a su alrededor comenzó a temblar. El mago miró molesto hacía el exterior de su casa y vio un grupo de quimeras intentando destruir bosque maldito. Al parecer, construían un altar para invocar algún tipo de dios, o algo parecido.

¿Por qué no destruyen el patio de su propia casa? De seguro planeaban sacrificar vírgenes o animales allí. Eso era demasiado desagradable para tener que soportarlo.

-Tendré que ocuparme de esto…-

-Déjemelos a mi, maestro- Genos se teletransportó y comenzó a cargar con las quimeras por su cuenta. Saitama se limitó a proteger su hogar y reducir los daños por el fuego que invocaba el demonio. Genos tenía demasiada energía, o tal vez solo intentaba impresionarlo.

La idea se le pasó por la cabeza cuando el demonio destrozó a las quimeras de forma elegante y bastante limpia, sin dejar de sonreírle. Era raro y le hacía sentir un poco de vergüenza.

Al final, Saitama tuvo que proteger de Genos a una de estas criaturas para interrogarla. A simple vista parecía un gorila, pero tenía partes humanas y de león incorporadas. Nunca le había gustado la fabricación de quimeras, era un campo de la magia bastante inútil en su opinión.

Esperaba pronto descubrir que se traían entre manos.

(…)

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**One Punch Man** no me pertenece, y esto solo es un pobre intento de Fic (¬¬)

Debido al contenido gore de este capitulo y los futuros capítulos del fic, voy subir el rating de la historia. No voy a escribir algo cercano a Slayers, pero por lo menos espero que sea entretenido. Saludos :)

 **Las invocaciones son a prueba de tontos**

 **(...)**

Aquella quimera con cabeza de gorila le miró aterrada, mientras balbuceaba todo lo que sabía. A esas alturas, Saitama estaba muy molesto, por qué perdía tiempo escuchando la historia del creador de aquella criatura, en vez de averiguar lo que realmente necesitaba saber ¿Qué planeaba hacer con aquel altar de piedra?

Tal vez su exasperación era evidente, porque de inmediato Genos amenazó a la quimera con un poderoso hechizo de fuego. El pobre gorila chillo asustado al ver la manos del demonio cubiertas por las llamas, y comenzó a sollozar, rogando por su vida.

-Mi maestro es una persona muy ocupada, resume todo en veinte palabras o menos- Sentenció Genos con aire amenazador, haciendo que Saitama se muera de vergüenza y golpee su cara con la palma de su mano derecha. Si seguía hablando de esa forma, iban a creer que él era uno de esos señores oscuros, que se rodeaban de demonios para parecer más amenazante.

-Está bien, no me mates… Los altares de piedra son para invocar a Garou, el señor de los demonios- Exclamó desaforada la quimera, mientras tapaba su cara con pavor.

-Espera ¿Has dicho Garou?- Preguntó de repente Saitama, rascando su barbilla con un aire reflexivo.

-Maestro ¿Usted conoce al señor de los demonios? Si es uno de sus enemigos, con gusto lo destruiré por usted- Declaró de inmediato Genos. Sus ojos brillaban de un intenso color dorado y una especie de humo negro comenzó a salir de su cuerpo. Al parecer estaba ansioso.

-Nah, no tengo idea quien sea- Saitama dijo esto con tono casual, y luego miró a Genos un poco incómodo -Deja de ser tan espeluznante-

-Lo siento, maestro- Genos se disculpó de inmediato, volviendo a la normalidad. Después de eso, volvió su atención a la quimera que había quedado en silencio, esperando pasar desapercibido -¿Qué hacemos con él?-

Saitama necesitaba averiguar quién era el sujeto que intentaba invocar un demonio en el patio delantero de su casa, pero tenía que pensar que hacer con la quimera. No podía dejarla libre por ahí, podría ocasionar más problemas.

-Voy a enviarle un mensaje a Mumen, te quedarás aquí a esperarlo o si no…- Saitama señaló a Genos a su espalda -…Él va a castigarte-

Mientras recibía las instrucciones de la quimera, el mago intentó ignorar la sonrisa arrogante del demonio de cabello rubio. Parecía muy orgulloso de sí mismo, y solo porque había sido utilizado para una amenaza en su nombre. Saitama aún no entendía la naturaleza de Genos, y era posible que nunca la llegue a comprender. No creía que ignorándolo llegue a desaparecer, así que decidió preocuparse por su actitud en otro momento.

Después de salir del bosque y atravesar un acantilado al este de su hogar, los dos encontraron una gigantesca mansión que parecía tener más de seis pisos. Genos no dudó un solo momento en atacar la estructura, utilizando un poderoso hechizo de fuego y plasma que terminó reduciendo todo a cenizas. Fue demasiado sorpresivo y poderoso, un hechizo bastante impresionante, debía admitir el mago.

-Genos, tómalo con calma- Saitama estaba un poco preocupado, no sabía si los sujetos de aquella mansión habían preparado trampas y sellos mágicos para detenerlos. Por lo menos matarían el tiempo resolviendo aquellos problemas, pero ahora solo quedaban cenizas.

-Pensé que así sería más rápido, maestro- Dijo algo apenado Genos, aunque no estaba siendo del todo sincero. Saitama trató de no sonar molesto, y suspiró levemente.

-No te preocupes, terminemos con esto y volvamos a casa- Saitama uso un hechizo para retirar las puertas blindadas del sótano, y sonrió levemente al ver las runas que protegían los pasillos. De seguro servían para espiar a los intrusos, bastante ingenioso pero demasiado paranoico para su gusto. Caminaron por un largo corredor que parecía llevar a una especie de cueva subterránea. Sin embargo, podían ver los contenedores de cristal decorando aquel trayecto, exhibiendo criaturas a medio hacer o con grotescas deformaciones.

-Es por esto que no me gustan los fabricantes de quimeras, son por demás retorcidos- Murmuró Saitama mientras examinaba los experimentos que fallaron en exhibición. Genos por su parte los observaba con recelo, al parecer quería destruir aquel sitio por completo, pero estaba conteniéndose. Creía que era su imaginación, pero aquel demonio intentaba agradarle a toda costa.

-Siento una poderosa energía aproximándose- Dijo de repente Genos. Saitama miró hacia la dirección que señaló el demonio y se percató de que una quimera se aceraba a toda velocidad, arrastrando consigo a un hombre vestido con una túnica azul.

Todo pasó muy rápido. La criatura se precipitó sobre Genos, le dio un fuerte manotazo y lanzó su delgado cuerpo hacia las paredes de aquel pasillo. Su resistencia física le permitió soportar el ataque, pero el demonio quedó incrustado en los ladrillos en una posición muy incómoda. Saitama apretó los dientes al ver al chico tan mal herido, pero mantuvo la calma porque era un ser sobrenatural. Iba a estar bien si se quedaba quieto y evitaba más castigo.

El mago miró disgustado a la quimera que había llegado hasta allí, la cual había soltado a sus pies lo que quedaba de su antiguo amo. La sangre aún burbujeaba del destrozado cadáver, y el resto de sus entrañas manchaban las manos de aquella criatura, que parecía ser un escarabajo humanoide. Era bastante imponente, poseía masivos músculos en todo su cuerpo, pero lucía asqueroso. Saitama lamentó la horrible muerte del fabricante, pero no podía negar que era un poco que irónica.

-Soy Asura Kabuto, la creación más poderosa de la mansión de la quimera- La enorme criatura se relamió, pero al mago le pareció más curioso que amenazante.

-Y supongo que la última- Saitama dijo esto con aire casual, pero luego frunció el ceño molesto -Pagarás por convertir a Genos en arte moderno-

-De seguro tenías preguntas para mi amo, pero ahora que está muerto, pasemos a lo interesante…- La criatura le miró con cierta satisfacción, mientras hacía sonar sus masivos nudillos -…Vamos a pelear en aquella habitación, hay más espacio-

Saitama siguió a la enorme quimera hacía un cuarto ridículamente amplio. Las paredes tenían runas de protección, pero algo le decía que no eran lo suficientemente fuertes para evitar que esta criatura escape. Cuando estaba frente al escarabajo gigante, escuchó la voz de Genos a sus espaldas.

Al echarle un vistazo, noto que había adoptado su forma demoníaca y parecía estar furioso. Sus cuernos se encontraban visibles sobre su cabeza y era mucho más alto que antes. Sus anchos hombros despedían llamaradas y pequeños relámpagos. Genos miró a Asura con rabia asesina, y se lanzó sobre este para atacarlo, a una velocidad increíble.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que la quimera destrozara al demonio solo con su fuerza bruta, algo con lo que no tenía como protegerse en este plano. Saitama vio con pena ajena al pobre de Genos desparramado en el suelo. Estaba bastante mal. De sus múltiples heridas emanaba un extraño humo negro y un líquido similar a la brea.

-Esto es muy vergonzoso- Dijo el demonio sonriéndole suavemente a Saitama, mientras trataba de incorporarse.

-Quédate quieto, yo me encargo- Saitama tuvo que sujetar al demonio con un hechizo de retención para evitar que siga lastimándose, y luego miró a Asura desde el otro lado de la habitación -Esto ya se extendió demasiado-

Asura se veía muy confiado cuando le enfrentó, y Saitama solo esperaba que soporte más de un hechizo común.

-…-

-Esto ha sido decepcionante-

Fue lo único que dijo Saitama al ver los restos de la criatura embarrados en el muro de aquella habitación, creando un macabro mural con sus fluidos y vísceras. Tal vez se había emocionado demasiado, pero en su defensa, aquella quimera fue demasiado débil para él.

Noto que Genos le miraba con intensidad cuando terminó aquella efímera batalla. Sus ojos color oro parecían brillar de orgullo y algo más que no pudo determinar. Apenado por todo aquel asunto, el mago levantó el hechizo de retención, y se acercó al demonio para ver en qué estado se encontraba. Estaba preocupado ya que no se había regenerado hasta entonces, y todas sus heridas seguían abiertas.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no estás recuperándote?- Saitama estaba confundido en aquel momento, porque esto no se parecía en nada de lo que había leído sobre demonios, pero Genos parecía estar tranquilo ante aquella anomalía.

-Es la maldición que me impuso el demonio que me encerró… Necesito más energía de mi invocador para recuperarme- Murmuró apenado Genos, tratando de desviar la mirada del mago.

-Eso no es normal, los demonios pueden curarse a sí mismo… Así, dudo que un mago común pueda mantenerte- Saitama parecía estar un poco incómodo por aquella revelación, pero trató de solidarizarse con Genos -¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?-

El demonio uso la energía que le quedaba para incorporarse, mirando con intensidad los ojos de Saitama. El mago tenía una sensación extraña en su pecho, que apenas pudo identificar. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba tan nervioso y ansioso por algo que apenas entendía. Solo deseaba volver a su apatía habitual y olvidarse de aquello, pero Genos se negaba abandonarlo.

De repente, las grandes manos de aquel demonio se acercaron al rostro de Saitama, acariciando sus mejillas con suavidad. El mago se quedó mirando directo al iris dorado de Genos y por algún motivo, no quiso resistirse a su contacto. A pesar de que sus manos poseían afiladas garras, se sentían cálidas y suaves en su piel.

-¿Qué sucede…?- Saitama trató de preguntar, pero no pudo seguir hablando porque los labios de Genos atraparon los suyos, sin previo aviso.

En ese instante, Saitama no podía pensar claramente mientras aquel demonio le besaba. Estaba siendo demasiado suave, lo cual era completamente opuesto a su terrible apariencia, pero aquella gentiliza le hizo sentir cierta confianza. El mago consiguió acostumbrarse al ritmo de aquel prolongado beso, y le correspondió sin pensarlo demasiado.

Genos le había envuelto con sus brazos para ese entonces, y el calor abrazador de su cuerpo estaba sofocándolo. El demonio mordisqueo suavemente su labio inferior y profundizo el beso aún más, enredando su lengua con la suya, provocando que un suave gemido emergiera del fondo de su garganta.

Cuando lograron separarse de aquella rara sesión de besos, Saitama se percató que había cerrado sus ojos durante aquel lapso de tiempo. Un poco confundido y avergonzado, observó con atención al demonio que no parecía querer soltarlo. Genos se veía mucho mejor, sus heridas habían sanado y parecía más animado.

-¿Vamos a tener que hacer esto cada vez que estés mal herido?- Preguntó algo ofuscado el mago, mientras Genos se separaba de mala gana de su lado.

-Me temo que si-

-No vamos hacerlo en público, así que ten más cuidado la próxima vez- Saitama resopló con cierta molestia, tratando de calmar los frenéticos latidos de su corazón. Le costaba trabajo imaginar una vida tranquila conviviendo con Genos. Sin embargo, término llevándolo a casa.

Por lo menos, el demonio sabía cocinar.

(…)

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**One Punch Man** no me pertenece, y esto solo es un pobre intento de Fic (¬¬)

Este es el tercer capitulo, y aprovecho a presentar a una pareja que quería agregar hace rato. SonicxMumen Rider me parece interesante, los dos son como el agua y el aceite, tendrán un tipo de relación realmente insalubre para ambos... ya verán a lo que me refiero. Saludos :)

 **Las invocaciones son a prueba de tontos**

 **(...)**

El bosque maldito en el que habitaba Saitama, más allá de ser un sumidero de criaturas violentas y poderosas, estaba apartado de la mano de dios. Por ese motivo, Mumen Rider un modesto mago clase C, y estaba un poco molesto por tener que buscar a la quimera hasta allí. Tendría que haber dejado a Saitama ocuparse de aquel asunto, pero de seguro iba a terminar en la nada. Aquel sujeto era pésimo haciendo reportes, y se había topado con una facción de los adoradores de Garou.

Y esto calificaba como algo que debía ser meticulosamente reportado, sí señor.

El joven mago de bajo rango, solo esperaba que no tengan que lidiar con la destrucción total del reino, que ha juzgar por los escritos antiguos, la venida de Garou significaba el fin del mundo (o universo, las traducciones no eran claras, pero ¿había alguna diferencia?). Mumen estaba pensando en las posibilidades de golpearse la cabeza contra el tronco de un árbol, hasta olvidarse de aquel horrible asunto, cuando finalmente divisó el altar de piedra. No muy lejos de este, encontró a la quimera, que trataba de echar abajo aquel monumento, a pesar de tener un brazo quebrado.

Sintió pena por la criatura, y se acercó para detenerlo. Él podía encargarse de eso, su especialidad era purificar objetos y romper maldiciones, algo no tan increíble como las cosas que podía hacer Saitama y los magos de clase S, pero ayudaba a la gente a diario.

La quimera se estremeció al verlo, y a pesar de doblarle en tamaño, se inclinó ante Mumen haciendo una exagerada caravana, temblando asustado. El joven mago dudó un poco de sí mismo, sin tener idea de lo que le habrá dicho Saitama para que actúe así. Le incomodaba mucho, pero tuvo que resignarse, destruir el altar era prioridad.

Apenas le explicó que era libre de irse y que se encargaría de ese asunto, la extraña criatura con cabeza de gorila, echó a correr hacía el otro lado del bosque. Mumen miró aquella loca carrera preocupado. Esperaba que no fuera a perderse, aquel bosque era una trampa mortal para seres con bajo rango de magia.

Estando solo, inspeccionó con cuidado el altar por unos cuantos minutos, pasando algunos hechizos rastreadores, y chasqueo la lengua al darse cuenta del sello trampa, entrelazado a la maldición que protegía la piedra. Mumen sintió un raro desasosiego, pero decidió romper el hechizo y derribar aquel problemático monumento, de todos modos.

Escribió un par de runas sobre la piedra con su cuchillo, rascando la superficie con mucho cuidado. Cuando todo estaba listo para llevar a cabo la purificación, apoyó su mano derecha, para cerrar el pacto. El altar terminó desintegrándose delante de sus ojos, hasta quedar reducido a un puñado de grava, y a su alrededor la hierba comenzó a crecer de nuevo. Un trabajo bien hecho, modestia aparte.

Lo que Mumen no esperó en ese momento, fue que debajo de la grava, un símbolo comenzara a brillar, despidiendo una intensa luz de color violácea que lastimaba a la vista. De repente, un círculo de invocación apareció y dentro de este se formó un tornado, que le empujó hacía atrás. El joven mago se reprendió a sí mismo, porque sabía que el hechizo trampa estaba allí y procedió de todas formas.

Ahora tendría que afrontar las consecuencias.

Del interior de aquel tornado, una delgada figura de apariencia humana apareció. La energía negativa que desprendía era abrumadora, pero Mumen no retrocedió. Había visto esa clase de sellos antes y sabía lo que se le avecinaba. Estos suelen activarse cuando detectan magia de purificación, invocando un demonio sin maestro que obedecer, para asesinar aquel que intentó romper la maldición.

En resumidas cuentas, Mumen estaba muy muerto.

-Veo un pequeño ratoncito ¿Qué busca un mago que rompe maldiciones invocando al demonio más rápido y letal?- Dijo aquella criatura, cuyo esbelto cuerpo, que evocaba fragilidad, estaba cubierto de una piel tan oscura como la noche, y contrastaba con su pálido rostro. El cabello negro caía sobre sus oscuros ojos y dos marcas color violáceas recorrían sus mejillas.

-Yo no te invoque, el sello reaccionó a mi magia, eso es todo- Mumen no le gustaba mucho entrar en contacto con demonios, su magia era todo lo contrario a la naturaleza oscura de estas criaturas, y le causaba malestar estar cerca de ellos por mucho tiempo. El demonio parecía malinterpretar sus emociones. Una curiosa y horrible sonrisa apareció en su rostro, deformando su perfecto rostro. Al darse cuenta de esto, el ser sobrenatural llevo su mano a su boca, tapando aquel gesto.

-Mi mal hábito otra vez- Dijo el demonio de cabello negro, y después de dejar de reírse, intentó hablar con suavidad -Déjame presentarme, me llamo Sonic-

-Okey… Este…- Mumen intentó hacer buena cara, pero el malestar por la energía negativa estaba dejándolo débil -… Soy Mumen-

-No te ves muy poderoso Mumen, pero me gusta demasiado tu magia… Aún así tendré que matarte, un demonio no puede darse el lujo de ser domado por un mago de la luz-

-¿Por qué…? Olvídalo, no importa, terminemos con esto- Por alguna extraña razón, Sonic parecía estar malinterpretando aquel asunto. Creía que Mumen deseaba domarlo para convertirlo en su servidor, pero todo lo contrario. Si pudiera devolverlo al lado astral, sería lo primero que haría en ese instante… Aunque todo aquel asunto era tan extraño, el mago tenía la sensación de que aquel demonio estaba coqueteando.

De todos modos, iba a tener que pelear, ya que Sonic se veía furioso. Pero Mumen no era muy bueno con la magia ofensiva, más bien era un debilucho que podría pasar como cualquier campesino. Aun así, no tuvo mucho tiempo para planificar aquella contienda, porque el demonio se lanzó sobre él a una velocidad impresionante.

En menos de un parpadeo tenía encima a Sonic, mirándolo con su curiosa sonrisa. Parecía uno de esos muñecos que su madre solía fabricar para regalar a las damas encinta, con el fin de evitar presencias desagradables durante el parto. Mumen se quedó quieto, esperando su inevitable final. El malestar era peor y ahora todo le daba vueltas. De seguro vomitaría, si no estuviera tan preocupado por soportar aquel ataque.

-No eres un cobarde, conejito- Dijo el demonio con voz cantarina, mientras una helada risa invadía sus palabras.

-No suelo escapar de las confrontaciones- Mumen se sentía demasiado mal para permanecer de pie. Si Sonic no se apartaba pronto, no sabía que iba a sucederle a su propio cuerpo. Tan solo esperaba no morir ahogado en su propio vómito, no parecía ser un obituario respetable.

-¿Confrontaciones dices? Pero si no te resistes, esto será menos doloroso- Sonic acercó sus garras afiladas a su mejilla, y le tocó con suavidad. Fue demasiado desagradable por la energía negativa que emanaba, tanto que el estómago de Mumen se retorció. Tal vez estaba haciendo caras raras, porque el demonio pego su delgado cuerpo al suyo, restregándose lascivamente -Tanta energía usada solo para magia inofensiva, que desperdicio pequeño conejito-

Y algo raro paso. En escala de rarezas que a Mumen le han pasado desde la muerte de su madre, esto llegaba a un diez errado. Sonic acortó la distancia que separaban sus rostros, y le dio un profundo beso en la boca.

No fue una buena idea de su parte.

El estallido de magia fue demasiado fuerte, tanto que pudo haber matado a una persona normal. A varias personas, si uno se atrevía a medir el cráter que aquella bomba de energía dejo alrededor del joven mago. Mumen solo agradeció que Sonic saliera volando, alejándose lo suficiente de él, para poder vomitar.

¿En que estaba pensando aquel demonio? Era obvio que eran incompatibles, su magia era solo para purificar, mientras que el otro era una masa de energía negativa. El simple contacto con Mumen iba a lastimarlo, tal como el agua apaga el fuego. Sonic se veía sorprendido por aquella reacción, pero la enorme sonrisa que apareció en su rostro desconcertó al joven mago.

Esto era incómodo, no podía creer que su primer beso haya sido tan desagradable. Los demonios y Mumen nunca se llevaron bien. Sin embargo, este parecía demasiado interesado en él a pesar de su incompatibilidad. Tal vez por eso amenazó con matarlo.

-Eres una caja de sorpresas, conejito- Murmuró el extraño demonio. Mumen se limpió la boca con el dorso de su mano, y le dedicó una mirada un tanto exasperada, mientras suspiraba con resignación.

-Deja de jugar, ambos sabemos que si me atacas a distancia y evitas el contacto conmigo, me matarías fácilmente- La revelación no era tan sorprendente, Mumen sabía esto desde el principio. El demonio dejó de sonreírle, y le dedicó una oscura y tenebrosa mirada. Había algo que no estaba bien con él, pero al mago le pareció más amenazador que con su rara y extrañamente amplia sonrisa.

-No te hagas el inocente conmigo, no vas a domesticarme- Dijo con voz oscura, mientras terminaba de regenerarse de aquel ataque involuntario.

Mumen estaba confundido. Era la segunda vez que le decía algo así, y él en ningún instante le había instigado para domesticarlo. De repente, escuchó la voz de Saitama viniendo por el otro lado del camino. Parecía estar hablando con alguien más. Esto le distrajo por un momento, y cuando se giró hacía donde estaba Sonic, este ya no estaba.

Se había desvanecido en el aire. Mierda, esto no era una buena señal.

-Hey, Mumen ¿Cómo fue con el altar?- Saitama se acercó para saludarlo, acompañado por un jovencito de cabello rubio y ojos dorados, que parecía llegar a los dieciocho años. Otro demonio, fabuloso.

-Fantástico… Invoqué por error a un demonio sin maestro, que me reciente por creer que quiero domesticarlo…- Mumen suspiró resignado, pero al sentir la presencia del demonio de Saitama, volvió a palidecer y enfermar ¿Por qué hay tantos? Estos era demasiado para él -…Si me disculpas un momento, voy a casa, he tenido suficiente acción por hoy-

-Eh, pero ¿Vamos hacer algo con el asunto de Garou?- Preguntó con duda Saitama.

-Te hablo mañana, por ahora necesito descansar…- Dijo Mumen con voz débil, mientras se arrastraba fuera de la propiedad de Saitama.

Al salir del bosque, Mumen planeaba hacerse un caldo de savia, para recuperar su pobre estómago y meditar, para reparar los daños en su _core_ mágico. No se percató de que una delgada y oscura figura le seguía, vigilando celosamente cada uno de sus movimientos y sonriendo de forma siniestra.

(…)

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**One Punch Man** no me pertenece, y esto solo es un pobre intento de Fic (¬¬)

Muchas Gracias por todos los comentarios, sobre todo los favoritos y los alertas. Solo por eso, trataré de mantener el ritmo de actualización a pesar de las fiestas :)

Ya vamos a llegar a lo jugoso, pero antes que nada, cursilerias (solo porque soy una persona asquerosamente cursi y chapada a la antigua, no hay nada que hacerle) Disfruten :)

 **Las invocaciones son a prueba de tontos**

 **(...)**

Saitama miró con cierta duda el desayuno que había preparado Genos para él. Trató de ignorar el hecho que aún seguía en su casa, y que había limpiado cada centímetro cuadrado de aquel pequeño recinto. No le había pedido hacer nada, pero el sujeto estaba tan excitado, que se ocupó de reemplazar las etiquetas de sus pociones y herbarios, con una caligrafía bastante clara, reorganizándolos en orden alfabético.

Genos se veía demasiado pendiente de todo lo que hacía y tenía la sensación de que lo vigilaba mientras dormía. No le ayudaba mucho que tuviera la apariencia de un joven atlético, como uno de esos nobles destinados a casarse con princesas de un reino lejano, o algo semejante. Saitama estaba un poco molesto de que este demonio, en particular, sienta este apego por él y sea tan doméstico.

Ha vivido solo por mucho tiempo para soportar a alguien a su lado, y Genos estaba invadiendo su espacio a la fuerza.

-Espero que disfrute su desayuno, maestro Saitama- Genos estaba sentado a su lado, mirándolo con intensidad, exhibiendo una suave sonrisa mientras comía.

Espeluznante, pero inofensivo. Este demonio era tan raro que le resultaba entretenido. Supuso que cuando se aburra de él, de seguro se marchará…

…Porque ese beso no significó nada ¿Verdad?

-Seh, gracias- Saitama parecía estar un poco apagado, pero solo era por la confusión que le embargaba -Por cierto, tengo que ir a ciudad F, cerca de la zona portuaria, me llamaron para ocuparme de algunos monstruos ¿Quieres venir?-

-Será un placer acompañarlo, así podré aprender más acerca de sus habilidades y descubrir como adquirió tanta magia- Respondió Genos con vehemencia. Saitama terminó de comer y le miró con cierta duda.

-En verdad no crees que me hice fuerte meditando durante tres años seguidos- Saitama no quería sonar herido, pero no podía entender como Genos no confiaba en su palabra. Se supone que los demonios detectan las mentiras.

-No se ofenda maestro, pero debe haber hecho algo más y no lo recuerda, usted dijo que era humano, no pudo haber sobrevivido sin agua y comida por tanto tiempo-

Saitama frunció el ceño, pero decidió no discutir aquel asunto. Eso fue todo lo que hizo, y sinceramente, no conocía otros métodos para adquirir magia. Había una gran posibilidad de que Genos lo abandone por la frustración y eso le hacía sentir un poco triste. Pero no podía hacer mucho por él, al menos cuidarlo hasta que esté listo para marcharse y buscar un amo que le necesite.

-Como quieras, Genos- Dijo Saitama con aire casual, mientras intentaba juntar los platos sucios para lavarlos. Genos estaba a punto de protestar por tomarse la molestia de hacer una tarea tan simple como esa, pero le interrumpió antes de que intente detenerlo -Tardaremos un día entero en llegar… Usaría un portal, pero vamos hacer algo de exploración en el bosque maldito y buscar ingredientes para pociones-

-He leído que los magos en este reino se abastecen en la ciudad A, hay boticas de todas las hierbas conocidas- Dijo Genos con tono neutral.

Saitama escuchó esto y elevó los hombros con cierta calma. Las boticas de ciudad A eran famosas, pero ridículamente caras para su gusto. Además, tenía que sobrevivir hasta la siguiente luna con el pago de esa semana, era mejor para él buscar las hierbas en un bosque que casi nadie se atreve recorrer, e ingredientes que para la asociación costaría la vida de varios magos.

-No me puedo permitir comprar ingredientes tan caros- Saitama dijo esto con tono neutral, de todos modos Genos era un demonio, el concepto de pobreza le era ajeno -Además ¿Qué clase de mago sería sino busco por mi propia cuenta los ingredientes para mis pociones?-

Genos se quedó mirando a Saitama como si estuviera atrapado en un trance. De la nada sacó un pergamino y una pluma, y comenzó a escribir como si no hubiera un mañana. Saitama no quiso preguntar lo que estaba haciendo ni mirar lo que ponía en aquellas palabras. Tenía que prepararse para un largo viaje.

Tan solo esperaba que Mumen haya tenido suerte en encontrar a los adoradores de Garou, y averiguar de qué iba aquella locura de los altares de piedra. Y tal vez, encontrar a un rival decente al cual enfrentarse.

(…)

Mumen Rider no estaba de suerte. Todo lo que pudo encontrar en su investigación, fue un callejón sin salida. Tuvo que mantener sus ánimos en alto cuando presentó sus informes en la asociación de magos, esperando que intenten hacer algo al respecto. No tendría que haber puesto sus esperanzas tan altas.

Al parecer no iban a mover un dedo, al menos hasta tener pruebas fehacientes de que Garou iba a ser convocado. Fabuloso. De seguro van a esperar a que la mitad del mundo estén en llamas, antes de molestarse hacer algo al respecto. Mumen no podía esperar un mejor trato, su rango era tan bajo que presentar estas sospechas, parecía un intento desesperado por llamar la atención.

Para evitar mala sangre con las autoridades y la corona, el joven mago le pidió un favor a King, un contacto de Saitama en caso de no tener posibilidades de contar con la asociación de magos. Para su sorpresa, este accedió demasiado pronto a pesar de tener un rango mucho mayor que él, y le entregó información sobre la localización de una joven adivina prodigio, llamada Fubuki.

Finalmente, algo con lo que Mumen puede trabajar, hasta tenía la sensación de que iba progresar en aquella infructuosa investigación. Cuando estaba a punto de dirigirse a la casa de Fubuki, un pequeño tornado se interpuso en su camino, haciéndose cada vez más grande, hasta no dejarle más opción que detenerse. El mago comenzó a sentirse mal, y sabía lo que se avecinaba. Desde que abandonó su hogar esa mañana, presentía que alguien estaba observándolo en todo momento.

-Debía suponer que eras tú el que me acechaba- Molesto, Mumen apartó la vista del sonriente demonio que apareció delante de él, para rodearlo y continuar su camino -Déjame en paz, Sonic, tengo mucho que hacer-

-Y dejarte solo para que visites a esa adivina, no lo creo- Sonic se interpuso en su camino, tratando de intimidarlo con su delgado cuerpo. Era increíble que haya optado por ropas tan ajustadas, parecía estar desnudo.

-Busco información importante…-

-Seh, claro, todos saben como las adivinas usan la magia de otros magos para su predicciones- Sonic se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo con molestia -No puedo dejar que ella se sobrepase contigo, tu magia es demasiado apetitosa-

-Sonic, solo…- Mumen no sabía que decirle, estaba tan apenado y confundido, que su cara y orejas estaban teñidas de rojo. Pellizcó el puente de su nariz con fastidio, y suspiró resignado -…Esta bien, puedes venir… Solo mantente al margen, y no te me acerques mucho, no quiero vomitar en la alfombra de su casa-

Sonic se sonrió, de seguro sintiéndose muy bien consigo mismo. Mumen estaba bastante seguro de que algo malo iba a suceder, pero no tenía caso intentar ignorar al demonio que le estaba persiguiendo. Tan solo esperaba que se harte de estar cerca suyo, y le deje solo.

(…)

El camino que Saitama y Genos tomaron, al igual que otros del bosque maldito, estaba plagado de monstruos cada cien metros a la redonda. La mayoría de estos eran derrotados con facilidad por el mago, solo cuando eran ingredientes que le interesaban. Al resto, el demonio utilizó una ilusión de alto nivel, para evitar peleas sin sentido.

-Usted podría matar a todos los monstruos de este sitio con mucha facilidad ¿hay algún motivo por el cual no lo hace?- La pregunta de Genos denotaba demasiada inocencia, pero a la vez era perturbadora.

-¿Eh? Eso es innecesariamente cruel- Saitama miró preocupado al demonio, pero este no parecía afectado por su comentario. Tal vez el concepto de misericordia no estaba en su diccionario, de todos modos Genos seguía siendo una criatura de origen demoníaco –Ya está oscureciendo, acamparemos en este claro, cerca del arroyo, y seguiremos por la mañana-

Dejando de lado el tema de los monstruos del bosque, Saitama se sintió más cómodo instalando sus bolsas de dormir y preparando el fuego del campamento. Se le daba fatal hacerlo sin magia, pero no quería quemar todo el bosque solo por encender un par de maderos. Después de un par de intentos fallidos, Genos terminó ocupándose de aquella tarea, mientras el mago desprendía sus sandalias y colocaba sus pies en el agua cristalina del arroyo.

Saitama sonrió levemente al ver los pequeños peces escapar a medida que provocaba ondas en el agua, y recordó algo de su niñez que le trajo un poco de nostalgia. La tarde terminó muriendo, dejando en su lugar un cielo oscuro salpicado de estrellas. Miró a Genos por unos instantes, notando como el fuego bañaba con una luz anaranjada su cuerpo, haciéndole lucir de un extraño color dorado.

En perspectiva, no parecía ser una criatura demoniaca…

Detuvo el tren de sus pensamientos, sintiéndose culpable. Algo no estaba bien con él, no podía ser posible que aquel demonio le parezca tan hermoso. Saitama apartó la vista de su compañero, sintiendo que su cara estaba ardiendo. No quería aquellos sentimientos de apego, tarde o temprano, Genos iba terminar abandonándolo porque él no era un sujeto interesante. A pesar de ser tan poderoso, su vida era tan vacía y monótona, que hace mucho dejo de pensar que merecía ser querido.

En ese momento, Saitama hubiese deseado jamás conocer a Genos.

-¿Maestro Saitama?- El demonio le llamaba mientras secaba sus pies y se dirigía al campamento, para ocupar su bolsa de dormir.

-Estoy cansado Genos, voy a dormir ¿Puedes hacer guardia?-

-Sí, maestro- Genos parecía estar entusiasmado de nuevo –No necesito dormir, así que puede confiarme esta tarea-

Saitama no respondió, pero le dedicó una sonrisa triste. Tal vez Genos se dio cuenta de ello, porque se quedó callado, viendo como el joven mago se disponía a dormir.

Intentar dormir a la intemperie iba a ser difícil para Saitama, ya que le costaba trabajo mantenerse caliente, y por lo tanto, era poco probable que soporte el frío de aquella noche. Sin embargo, mientras dormía, se sintió cálido y confortable, como si estuviera siendo bañado por los rayos del sol. Tal vez por eso pudo descansar su dolorido corazón.

-…-

Genos abandonó la tarea de vigilar los alrededores, para acostarse al lado de Saitama, pegando a su cuerpo al suyo. Lo único que deseaba era proporcionándole de todo el calor que necesitara, porque le preocupaba que el frío le haga daño. De todos modos, su maestro seguía siendo un humano. Rodeó su brazo por encima de la tela de la bolsa de dormir que cubría al mago, y acomodó su cabeza bajo su mentón.

De repente, escuchó a Saitama decir su nombre entre sueños, y sonrió discretamente.

-No se preocupe maestro, yo nunca lo dejaré- Murmuró con suavidad el demonio, mientras cerraba los ojos, deseando soñar al igual que los humanos.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**One Punch Man** no me pertenece, y esto solo es un pobre intento de Fic (¬¬)

Las fiestas me han matado, no literalmente, pero perdí el ritmo. Mi culpa, no la suya, ustedes me dan demasiado apoyo (más del que merezco), y a veces yo solo me abrumo al escribir. Cosas que pasan, y el capitulo quedo demasiado largo y no llegué al lemon (escena erótica). Mil disculpas, vamos a tener que esperar una semana más por esto.

 **Las invocaciones son a prueba de tontos**

 **(...)**

Apenas amaneció, el bosque a su alrededor volvía a la vida, con aquellos familiares sonidos que evocaban a su hogar. Saitama se despertó sintiéndose de muy buen humor, tratando de recordar algunos sueños que había tenido la noche anterior. Aún sintiéndose somnoliento y rascando su ojo derecho, a pocos metros de él, vio a Genos preparando su desayuno en un pequeño fuego que de seguro conjuro. No era necesario que cocinara avena y tocino al aire libre, pero parecía decidido alimentarlo apropiadamente antes de llegar a su destino.

Era extraño para el mago que alguien se preocupe tanto por su bienestar, pero aceptó a regañadientes que era la relación que tendría, al menos que ponga algo de su parte. Saitama se lavó la cara a orillas del arroyo, y trato de colocarse su vieja túnica, alisando sus pliegues, pensando detenidamente cómo debería actuar.

Lo mejor para ambos es que comience a tratar a Genos como un humano, tal vez así pueda hacerle entender que no debería comportarse como una criada con él. Muchos demonios al ser domesticados, tienden actuar como esclavos para los magos que los conjuran, y en la posición que tenía Genos, que dependía de su magia para sobrevivir, podía verse como una relación de sometimiento. Saitama sonrió levemente al sentarse cerca del demonio, y recibió su comida con sumo cuidado, pero le estaba doliendo la cabeza de solo pensar en aquellas implicaciones.

El era demasiado para alguien que apenas cruzaba palabra con un par de personas una o dos veces cada semana.

—¿Por qué no te sirves un poco? Me incómoda ser el único que desayuna— Comentó Saitama, apartando una porción de avena y tocino para Genos. El demonio parecía aturdido, pero decidió aceptar la comida. Tal vez pensó que era una orden y no una sugerencia.

—Ha pasado mucho desde mi última comida, y no fue tan agradable como esta…— Genos se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, se quedó callado y movió su cuchara más rápido. Saitama no estaba seguro si preguntar acerca de algo tan personal, y alabó la comida que el demonio había preparado, haciendo que este se sonroje levemente. Más tarde se aseguraría de cocinarle algo de comida local, se dio cuenta que Genos cocinaba platos exóticos, siempre con ingredientes de regiones alejadas del reino.

—¿Cuanto falta para llegar a la ciudad?— Preguntó Genos con tono casual, mientras limpiaba los platos que habían ocupado. Saitama no le pidió que aseara, pero el demonio insistía en hacer la tarea.

—Haré un portal hasta allá, y terminaré con este trabajo lo más rápido posible— Saitama no tardó en empacar el resto de sus pertenencias, por lo menos Genos no interfirió esta vez —Luego iremos a ciudad A y nos encontraremos con Mumen—

—¿Mumen? ¿Aquel mago tan extraño?— Genos sonaba un poco molesto, pero Saitama le ignoró.

—Tengo un buen presentimiento de esto, creo que encontraremos un verdadero desafío— Saitama sonríe suavemente, mientras sacaba de un pergamino de color verde oscuro. Escribió un par de runas en este y luego lo quemó en sus manos, viendo como el humo que desprendía formaba una pequeña nube que aumentaba de tamaño a medida que pasaba los segundos.

—Vamos Genos, toma mi mano— Saitama extendió la mano hacia la de Genos, y este dudo un poco antes de tomarla. Se sentía cálida y parecía estar temblando levemente entre sus dedos. Cuando el mago miró al demonio, este parecía estar demasiado concentrado en él —¿Pasa algo malo?—

—Nada…— Murmuró el demonio con voz lejana. El pulgar de Genos acarició suavemente el dorso de la mano de Saitama, provocando que se azore por la pena.

—Espera, no me malentiendas, esto es para…— El mago no sabía porque estaba disculpándose, tan solo esperaba que esto fuera más sencillo, pero él no era bueno tratando a las personas, sean demonios o humanos.

—Para que el hechizo me teletransporte también, lo sé— Genos completó con tranquilidad su comentario, con un atisbo de tristeza que desapareció de inmediato de su joven y pálido rostro. Volvió la vista al portal que se había formado delante de ellos dos, y suspiró resignado —Me temo que no podré pasar, mi magia es demasiado inestable y podría dañarle—

—Lo dudo mucho— Saitama estaba seguro que no había magia suficientemente fuerte capaz de hacer eso. En sus días oscuros, antes de conocer a Genos, había experimentado con eso… Algunos podían confundirlo con un intento desesperado de quitarse la vida, pero para él era solo salir de aburrimiento.

—Mejor no arriesgarse, dejaré sus ingredientes en casa y lo alcanzaré usando mis habilidades— Genos era competente con la teletransportación, y lo había probado en varias ocasiones.

—Está bien, nos veremos en la zona portuaria— Saitama se da cuenta que aún sostenía la mano de Genos, y la libera, sintiéndose un poco molesto por no haberse percatado de esto. Entra al portal, tratando de parecer estoico, pero estaba seguro que el demonio sabía lo rápido que estaba latiendo su corazón.

(…)

Al salir del portal, Saitama llegó a una parte central de la ciudad sintiéndose un poco abrumado ¿Cómo iba a encontrar a Genos allí? Ciudad F era enorme, y le costaba trabajo orientarse. Podía usar un hechizo de localización pero se le daban fatal. Volvió a revisar el mensaje de la asociación, y se dio cuenta de la posibilidad de que la situación este muy complicada, ya que tardó un día entero en llegar a la ciudad.

Cuando escuchó los alaridos y sollozos de los ciudadanos, Saitama se dio cuenta que no se equivocó ¿No había más magos en aquella zona? Debería, este mensaje fue enviado por copias a muchos otros miembros de la asociación.

Sin embargo, todo era un caos. Saitama miró con cierta duda al enorme monstruo pulpo que estaba azotando ya gran parte de la ciudad, y al parecer, ya había matado a un par de hombres que se atrevieron hacerle frente.

No tardó mucho en destruirlo con un solo hechizo. Literalmente la criatura estalló en pedazos, tal como una piñata llena de sangre y vísceras. Era ridículo que guardara esperanzas, estos demonios pertenecían eran de un plano distinto a los monstruos del bosque, pero seguían teniendo un nivel inferior de magia.

Saitama decidió buscar a Genos, apenas consiga limpiar la ciudad por completo. Esperaba que no esté en problemas, pero se separaron hace unos cinco minutos ¿Cuánto daño podría hacerse sin estar bajo su cuidado? Era bastante fuerte como todo demonio clase S puede aspirar a ser, pero demasiado descuidado al pelear, a pesar de no poder regenerarse con su magia.

Saitama suspiró mientras ayudaba a las personas a escapar de aquel terrible ataque. No podía evitarlo, le agradaba Genos y le preocupaba mucho. Mientras más rápido acabe con esto, más pronto podría asegurarse de que el demonio este a salvo.

(…)

Tardó demasiado para su gusto en llegar a la zona portuaria, los demonios estaban por todas partes, pero consiguió eliminar la mayoría antes de que sigan cobrando víctimas. Las personas que habían dejado la ciudad, se habían ocultado en un depósito fortificado con magia, barreras levantadas por varios magos y hechiceros, de una clase mayor a la suya.

Eso mantendría protegido a los civiles.

Saitama estaba cada vez más preocupado por Genos, y ver a magos con mayor rango de clasificación que él, apareciendo inconscientes o muertos en su camino, no ayudaba a tranquilizar sus inquietudes.

Ayudó a llevar a la mayoría de los heridos con los curanderos, pensando que Mumen les sería de mucha ayuda allí, y finalmente consiguió información sobre la ubicación del puerto. Estaba bastante lejos de donde se encontraba y para colmo comenzó a llover torrencialmente, pero no le importó. Echó a correr entre las calles menos concurridas para llegar lo más rápido posible a su destino.

Aquel puerto era uno de los más importantes del reino, ciudad F abastecía de pescado y mariscos a una gran cantidad de ciudades y a la misma ciudad A. Pensó que iba a tardar siglos en revisar todos los muelles, pero una explosión de fuego y plasma captó su atención de inmediato.

Saitama corrió hacía la dirección de aquella explosión, como si su vida dependiera de ello y finalmente encontró a Genos, con un brazo menos y la mitad derecha de su cara destrozada. Estaba en su forma demoniaca, peleando salvajemente contra otro demonio, que se veía mucho más grande que él, con un cuerpo de apariencia humanoide y una boca llena de enormes colmillos.

Se hacía llamar el Rey del Mar, pero este no era más que un demonio clase S. Saitama estaba furioso consigo mismo por llegar tan tarde aquella pelea, el poder de aquel sujeto sobrepasaba al de Genos por mucho. Aquel enorme ser, había terminado de destrozar el cuerpo del demonio de fuego, desmembrando todas sus extremidades con demasiada facilidad.

Saitama sintió un vacío en su corazón al ver que solo había quedado el torso y parte de la cabeza de Genos intacto ¿Había llegado demasiado tarde? Esperaba que haya resistido aquel castigo.

—¡Genos! ¡Por todo los cielos, mírate!— Saitama se acercó al demonio, que parpadeo al verlo, y tocó sus heridas para asegurarse de que eran reales. Sus manos se mancharon con aquella sangre de color negro que salía de los muñones, donde antes estaban sus brazos y piernas. Su cabeza estaba destrozada, de tal forma que podía ver el cerebro y sus ojos lloraban un líquido tan oscuro como la brea.

—Maestro Saitama, yo… Lo siento— Se disculpó el demonio, mientras sus ojos brillaban de un intenso dorado al verlo.

—Quédate tranquilo, ya nos iremos a casa— Saitama no estaba seguro de que hacer para ayudarlo ¿Coser las piernas y los brazos de Genos sería suficiente? Sonaba poco viable, pero esperaba que esa fuera la solución —¿Por qué peleaste contra ese sujeto antes de que llegara? Sabías que no ibas a ganar—

—Él… tiene información de…Garou— Genos cabeceo hacia un lado, señalando en donde debía estar el faro del puerto. En lugar de este, se erguía un gigantesco altar de piedra. Saitama frunció el ceño, la situación se estaba saliendo de control y no parecía que nadie estuviera haciendo nada al respecto ¿Por qué la asociación no había puesto en alerta al Reino ante la posible venida de Garou?

—Ya me ocuparé de eso, descansa… Voy a constatar que tan fuerte es este sujeto— La lluvia no iba amainar, y el sitio parecía estar despejado de civiles. Era mejor así, necesitaba hablar con aquel monstruo antes de hacerle pagar por desmembrar a su... demonio. Porque Genos era su responsabilidad, ya era el momento de asumirlo.

—¿Quién eres?— Preguntó el Rey del Mar, con cierta curiosidad.

—Solo un simple mago ¿Tu erguiste ese altar?— Saitama señaló el altar, con el dedo pulgar.

—Y si es así ¿Qué?— El demonio le sonrió de forma desagradable —La era del hombre ha terminado, es hora de que nuestro Rey se eleve y los destruya a todos, yo soy uno de sus servidores y voy a…—

—Ya, te pregunte por el altar, no por la historia de tu vida— Saitama estaba perdiendo la paciencia, pero vio como la criatura trato de darle un golpe directo. Tan solo consiguió chocar con su defensa mágica, haciendo que su poderoso puñetazo. Los ataques físicos eran fáciles de contrarrestar.

—No eres como los otros— Declaró algo molesto el demonio.

—Espero que no seas como los otros, y soportes más de un hechizo— Saitama no iba a contenerse, y recitó un simple hechizo de deshidratación. El agua desapareció en un perímetro de cincuenta metros a su alrededor, y la criatura se marchito delante de él al instante. Fue demasiado poderoso para un encantamiento común. Este tipo de habilidades solo se usan para secar superficies mojadas, pero estaba tan recargado con su magia, que dejo aquel ambiente completamente seco.

Del Rey del Mar solo quedó una pequeña pila de cenizas, y el encuentro no duro medio segundo. Saitama siquiera pudo descargar su enfado, pero trató de calmarse mientras recuperaba los brazos y piernas de Genos.

El pobre demonio daba lástima. Estaba desangrándose delante de él y su mirada era dolorida. Saitama manchó su túnica y manos a medida que acercaba los brazos a Genos, sin saber que hacer al respecto. Este le miró con intensidad y trató de explicarle que solo debía acercar sus piernas y brazos a sus muñones correspondientes.

Fue bastante extraño ver como la brea que salía de las heridas de Genos, sujetaban de sus brazos y piernas, soldando el miembro a su cuerpo. El demonio le mostro que recupero la movilidad de su mano, y tomándolo por sorpresa, se lanzó a los brazos de Saitama y besándolo con cierta rudeza.

Algo sorprendido, el mago le correspondió con cierta duda, sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo. Genos estaba vivo y al parecer ansioso al verlo, y besarlo... Esto no iba a dejar de ser extraño para él, no importa cuántas veces lo repitan.

—Maestro, juro que no lo dejaré nunca— Los dedos maltratados de Genos trataron de abrirse paso en la túnica de Saitama, tratando de tocar su pálida piel, mientras su boca acariciaba y mordisqueaba la base de su cuello. El mago se azoró al notar que el enorme demonio estaba sujetando su cuerpo de una forma lasciva. Ya no era como antes, ahora parecía desear desnudarlo ahí mismo.

—Genos, detente… Estamos en público— Saitama sentía que su cara ardía al ver como el demonio le rodeaba con sus enormes brazos y murmuraba promesas absurdas, de seguirlo hasta el fin del mundo. Él recordó haber escuchado eso antes, pero no sabía si en un sueño reciente o en alguna conversación que hayan tenido.

Genos le sonrió con cierta dulzura, a pesar de que su rostro era amenazador en su forma demoniaca, y trató de calmarse, liberando a Saitama. Sin embargo, su cuerpo estaba tan caliente, que de seguro solo estaba conteniéndose. El mago se sentía avergonzado de solo pensar en eso, y no estaba seguro de las implicaciones.

—No tengo energía ni magia para moverme ¿Puedes llevarme a casa, maestro?— Dijo de repente Genos, haciendo que Saitama recuerde que sin magia, él no podía alterar los portales que creara.

—Bien, con tal de que no hagas una escena aquí— Saitama seguía bastante avergonzado cuando activo el portal, conduciendo a Genos por este. Por alguna razón se sentía muy ansioso. No sabía porque, pero trato de no prestar atención a la mirada predadora del demonio que le acompañaba.

TBC

N/A: Próximo capitulo se viene el lemon del rigor (Lo prometido es deuda). Ahí verán porque no escribo mucho lemon, las escenas eróticas con sexo casual incluido, se me dan fatal. Yo nunca puedo estar en mi zona de confort en esta vida... puf!


	6. Chapter 6

**One Punch Man** no me pertenece, y esto solo es un pobre intento de Fic (¬¬)

Advertencia: Este capitulo y el siguiente (cap 7) contendrán lemon explicito.

Volveré actualizar dentro de quince días. Gracias por todos los comentarios, favoritos y alertas. 2016 se viene con todo :)

 **Las invocaciones son a prueba de tontos**

 **(...)**

Ciudad A era enorme y populosa, solo por ser uno de los asentamientos más fortificados del reino. Las calles siempre estaban abarrotadas de personas que iban y venían, comerciantes que se peleaban por venderte sus hierbas, verduras y animales a precios risorios, y magos de poca monta que timaban a los incautos. A pesar de esto, el lugar tenía un cierto encanto, pero era difícil que alguien como Mumen llegue apreciarlo. Había crecido en un poblado mucho más reducido y tranquilo, por lo que este lugar se sentía demasiado asfixiante y abarrotado para su gusto.

Por otro lado, Mumen siempre se sintió incómodo de que la mayor parte de la población se concentrara tanto en un solo punto, con pocas rutas de escape ante cualquier eventualidad o desastre. Tal vez ciudad A estaba debidamente fortificada, pero seguía siendo una trampa mortal si uno era completamente realista. Un ataque directo por una poderosa fuerza, podría acabar con la vida de miles muy fácilmente.

Sabía que estaba siendo demasiado paranoico, pero ¿Cómo no estarlo? Estaban tras una secta de maníacos que buscaban invocar al rey de los demonios, y no tenían idea donde encontrarlos. A Mumen le tomó mucho autocontrol de su parte no empezar a gritar por la calle, para advertirles a todos del mal que se avecinaba.

Dentro de él, sabía que entrar en pánico no iba a servir de mucho. Lo tratarían de loco, y le meterían en la cárcel y no podría continuar con su investigación.

Además, Sonic estaba con él y por alguna razón, se comportaba de una forma muy sobreprotectora. Temía que fuera a lastimar seriamente a la siguiente persona que le empuje o intente acercársele. Era incómodo, pero ya discutieron hasta qué punto puede considerar ofensivo la acción de algunas personas. Eso aplicaba a todo, hasta las pobres ancianas que le pedían alivio a sus males.

—Sonic, si vas a seguirme, trata de no llamar tanto la atención— Dijo en voz baja Mumen, mientras curaba a una pequeña niña que estaba enferma de tuberculosis —Lo menos que quiero es tener que pasar la semana entera en la cárcel—

Al ver a la niña sentirse mejor e irse corriendo, Mumen sonrió levemente. Era fácil para él curar, pero era un verdadero inútil a la hora de atacar monstruos y magos tenebrosos. Por alguna razón, el demonio que le seguía parecía muy molesto.

—Son todas unas sanguijuelas, se sienten atraídos por ti porque no tienen la capacidad de cuidar de si mismos— Sonic chasqueó la lengua molesto al ver el llanto de las ancianas y enfermos tras ellos —No entiendo porque pierdes el tiempo ayudándolos ¿No dijiste que se va acabar el mundo?—

—Eso es probable, pero me siento un inútil por no estar capacitado para hacer frente algo así— Mumen estaba muy serio, mientras recorrían las calles —Me preocupa todo el daño que puedan causar estos sujetos antes de invocar al rey de los demonios, hay en juego la vida de miles—

—¿Como lo sabes?—

—El sacrificio para invocar a Garuo son vidas humanas, demasiadas como para considerarlo un genocidio— Mumen estaba un poco taciturno mirando el edificio donde yacía la joven Fubuki. Tan solo esperaba hallar a los seguidores de esta secta y pararlos antes de que más personas resulten damnificadas.

—¿Qué tipo de demonio necesita tanta energía para ser llevado a este plano? No puede ser tan poderoso— Dijo molesto Sonic, mientras Mumen tocaba la enorme puerta del edificio. Era posible que este envidioso de aquel poderoso demonio, pero no tenía tiempo de cuidar su falta de confianza.

—No sé si sea tan poderoso, las traducciones son confusas, pero lo mejor es evitar que le invoquen— Sonrió amargamente Mumen mientras llamaba a la puerta de la mansión de Fubuki. Una joven doncella, con el cabello recogido con un rodete salió a recibirlos. Era mucho más joven que él, pero se mantuvo firme delante de la puerta.

—¿Que desean caballeros?— Dijo la chica con voz aguda. Mumen la saludó con amabilidad y rápidamente pidió audiencia con Fubuki. Por su parte, Sonic entró furtivamente a la casa, husmeando los rincones. Actuaba como un paranoico, tal así que al mago le recordaba a una raza de guerreros famosos por matar en completo sigilo ¿Cómo se llamaban? ¿Ninjas?

—La señorita Fubuki los atenderá de inmediato— Dijo la jovencita inclinándose hacia delante, realizando una pequeña caravana.

Al entrar a la sala de estar de la casa, la cual estaba amueblada de forma suntuosa y extravagante, Mumen tuvo un mal presentimiento. Sonic apareció de repente a su lado, tirando con fuerza de su brazo para sacarlo de allí. La sensación de malestar por aquel contacto fue visible, pero el demonio le ignoró.

—Han muerto magos aquí— Reveló con cierta molestia Sonic, después de revisar el lugar, encontrando rastros de magia latentes. Mumen supuso que los magos murieron debido a que el drenaje de sus poderes fue demasiado. Tal vez le esperaba un destino similar, pero necesitaba arriesgarse.

—Sonic, si llego a perder el conocimiento, no intentes atacar a Fubuki— Estaba seguro de que había algo que no encajaba en aquellas muertes. No quería arriesgar al demonio, él no tenía la culpa de que tenga que lidiar con personas tan poderosas.

—¿Qué?—

—Solo sácame de aquí y llévame a casa…— Replicó de inmediato Mumen. Sonic estaba furioso, no le gustaba para nada aquella situación.

—No, es…—

—Caballeros, bienvenidos a mi humilde morada— No pudieron seguir discutiendo porque la presencia de una hermosa joven, los desconcertó. No se habían dado cuenta cuando entró a la sala, por lo que podía estar siendo asistida por un poderoso hechicero. La mujer miró con desdén a Sonic, de seguro consciente de su verdadera naturaleza. El demonio le dedicó una macabra sonrisa que se podía interpretar como un: "No jodas con nosotros".

—Señorita Fubuki, espero que mi amigo King le haya informado de lo que busco— Dijo Mumen, observando con cuidado como Sonic se apartaba de su lado para que pudiera concentrarse mejor. El demonio parecía estar controlando su temperamento, y se quedó mirando a Fubuki desde lejos.

—Sí, estoy consciente de tu búsqueda— Fubuki miró con recelo a Sonic. De seguro no se fiaba nada del demonio, pero sonrió con cierta vehemencia. Debía haber alguien muy poderoso protegiéndola en la sombras, pero Mumen no podía detectar a otro mago allí —¿Está seguro de que desea una de mis predicciones?—

Era peligroso, pero estaba seguro que podía abusar un poco de su suerte.

—Si es tan amable en ayudarme— Mumen trató de sonar lo más calmado posible —Dame un nombre, un lugar y una fecha, y yo me encargaré del resto-

(…)

Saitama se sentía muy caliente en ese momento. Genos apenas se había separado de él cuando atravesaron el portal, y cuando consiguieron llegar a su hogar, volvió a besarlo con ferocidad. Era extraño que aquel demonio se sintiera tan apegado a él, pero la sensación que transmitía cada toque, caricia y beso, era de puro anhelo.

El silencio y la oscuridad de su hogar fueron invadidos por un suave resplandor naranja, y gemidos de parte de los dos. El cuerpo de Genos estaba dibujado por completo con patrones, que apenas Saitama podía identificar. El color semejaba a las brazas encendidas y al hierro fundiéndose por el calor.

—Genos…— Murmuró Saitama mientras el demonio besaba su cuello con insistencia. Sus garras suavizaron aquellas invasivas caricias, y la ropa parecía estorbar al momento de sentir aquel delicioso tacto.

—Cama, ahora— Ordenó Saitama sintiendo que su mente se nublaba mientras los calientes labios de Genos le robaban el aliento. No era la primera vez que experimentaba aquella sensación con el demonio, pero había algo notablemente diferente en ese instante.

Al parecer, Genos deseaba poseerlo de una forma muy física, y Saitama deseaba que lo hiciera.

Le resultó extraño ser cargado estilo nupcial a través de la casa, pero Genos era más alto y grande que Saitama. El mago prácticamente se perdía entre sus brazos, que cuidaban de no hacerle daño a medida que le llevaban a través de aquel oscuro recinto.

Saitama no sabía si prefería la forma más juvenil y humana de Genos, o esta, que prácticamente era lo más cercano a una criatura del inframundo. En ese momento, solo quería que esto fuera real, que esta sensación de estar vivo no termine nunca.

Nunca estuvo seguro, pero sabía que había cosas más allá de la magia y la fuerza en su mundo, y que él seguía siendo de carne y hueso. No estaba vacío ni en otro lugar, estaba aquí, junto a Genos, y podía sentir aquello que más de una vez pensó que jamás experimentaría.

—Maestro Saitama, confíe en mi, le haré sentir bien—

Saitama se preguntó porque Genos le decía esto, hasta que consiguió concentrarse en su alrededor. Su habitación estaba extraña, su magia se había disparado e inconscientemente estaba manipulando la realidad. Por suerte el demonio que le acompañaba era bastante poderoso, porque un ser ordinario no hubiese sobrevivido aquella inesperada fuga de magia.

—Confío en ti, Genos…— Saitama cerró los ojos, y alrededor, el tiempo y el espacio dejo de fluctuar. A veces olvidaba que podía destruir aquel plano con tanta facilidad como respirar, pero tenía que hacer el esfuerzo de recordarlo. Era estresante pasearse por el mundo, como si este fuera tan frágil como cristal, pero no imposible.

—Quiero sentirte y saber que eres real, que no estoy vacío y sigo con vida— Tener tanto poder a veces le hacía sentir que no formaba más parte de aquel sitio, que no tenía un solo objetivo en su vida. Pero ahora, Genos le hizo recordar que no era nada más que su terrible magia, capaz de destruir todo lo que conocía.

—Usted está vivo, y no está vacío— Genos se inclinó para besarlo en la barbilla, mientras sus dedos contaban las costillas de Saitama, llegando hasta los pezones, que se volvieron erectos a medida que los masajeaba. El mago gimió, tal vez demasiado fuerte, sin poder contenerse ante aquellas deliciosas caricias.

Con cuidado, el demonio apoyó todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre Saitama y la cama, mientras que su lengua y labios acariciaban el pecho, pasando suavemente hacia el plano abdomen del mago.

Genos besó suavemente la parte baja de la cadera de Saitama, recorriendo con su lengua el hueso que sobresalía de su pelvis. El mago se atrevió a mirar, al notar que su miembro dolía mucho. Estaba erecto, y demasiado estimulado, tal así que le incómodo al principio. No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que había tenido la imperiosa necesidad de masturbarse, y eso le preocupaba un poco.

Para su sorpresa, el demonio tomó entre sus grandes manos el miembro de Saitama, presionando con sus dedos cálidos cada pliegue de aquel miembro, disparando agradables descargas de placer al resto de su cuerpo. El mago hizo un esfuerzo por ver a Genos mientras le acariciaba, y notó que acercaba su boca con el fin de succionar la piel de su escroto, usando su hábil lengua para acariciar aquella zona tan sensible.

—Es muy… caliente…— Saitama gimió con fuerza, sintiendo que su cara se encendía de la vergüenza por no conseguir controlarse. Cerró sus ojos, mientras Genos engullía su pene, succionándolo con tanta gula que comenzó a creer que no tenía reflejo nauseo en su garganta.

Por alguna extraña razón eso le hizo sentir un poco mareado y excitado al mismo tiempo. Genos era demasiado para él, e iba a terminar volviéndole loco.

—No pienses en eso— Dijo Genos, acariciando la zona entre sus muslos con suavidad, mientras se preparaba para continuar con aquella felación —Usted se merece esto y más—

—¿Puedes leer mi mente?— Saitama parecía molesto, pero Genos le sonrió con malicia, mientras usaba sus mejillas para acariciar los muslos de Saitama.

—Creo que solo necesitaba más contacto contigo, es una sensación agradable— Dijo el demonio con tono soñador.

Saitama no pudo evitar reírse, aunque las caricias invasivas volvieron de inmediato, para cortar su aliento y hacerlo retorcer por el placer. Genos estaba haciendo algo extraño con su lengua justo en la entrada de su ano, mientras sus dedos surcaban por su miembro erecto.

Saitama no lo soportó más y un quejido gutural salió de su garganta, a la vez que eyaculaba en el rostro de Genos. Fue un verdadero desastre, pero el demonio sonreía muy satisfecho de sí mismo, limpiando y lamiendo el semen caliente que se escurría en sus mejillas.

—Lo siento… apenas pude aguantarme— El mago no sabía si debía disculparse, realmente creía que había ofendido a su amante, a pesar de que este parecía estar radiante.

—¿Quiere que pare?— Preguntó ansioso Genos, con un dejo de temor en su voz. De seguro que no deseaba detenerse, y por suerte, Saitama estaba interesado en continuar.

—En realidad no, pero ¿Puedo intentar algo?— El mago estaba curioso, con el asunto del contacto, y aquella habilidad de leer la mente que poseía el demonio. Genos buscaba unirse a él de una forma demasiado íntima, más allá de lo físico, y aquel concepto le pareció interesante.

—Puede hacer conmigo lo que quiera, maestro Saitama— Genos sonrió levemente mientras el mago pellizcaba su mejilla, rechinando sus dientes con algo de molestia. Era curioso como algo tan frívolo como la intimidad, le provocara tanta vergüenza. Si lo pensaba, era posible que la falta de contacto y afecto a lo largo de su vida, le hiciera difícil asimilar el hecho de que no había nada de malo en ser amado y demostrarlo.

Sin embargo, con Genos todo era tan sencillo y se sentía tan natural, que dudar de aquellas muestras de afecto le parecía ridículo ¿Será que él ya no soportaba a los humanos? Era difícil admitir que los días pasaban, y se sentía menos atado a este plano. Si su poder aumentaba aún más, estaba seguro que no iba a poder seguir subsistiendo en este mundo.

Si decidiera irse y dejar atrás el mundo entero ¿Genos le acompañaría?...

Saitama se percató lo fácil que fue cambiar la posición, ya que Genos era más habilidoso de lo que su enorme cuerpo aparentaba. Estando encima del cuerpo de aquel demonio, se dio cuenta de algunos detalles que a veces obviaba por su apatía. Un demonio clase S incapaz de regenerarse era raro, más cuando su cuerpo parecía estar diseñado para ser un arma de destrucción masiva. Recorrió los pectorales con la punta de sus dedos. Al ver que no había reacción, se preguntaba qué otra cosa podría hacer para estimular aquel ser sobrenatural.

Una idea se formó en su cabeza, y le sonrió de manera afectuosa.

—Creo que no siento lo mismo que usted con este cuerpo… yo creo que…— Genos quería disculparse, pero de inmediato Saitama le interrumpió.

—Tranquilo, tengo una idea, pero no vayas asustarte—

Saitama concentró su magia justo en el pecho de Genos. Allí el _core_ del demonio, el lugar en que residía su alma, reaccionó y comenzó a brillar desde su interior. Con suavidad, pequeños hilos de magia que salieron del cuerpo del mago, comenzaron a rozar el brillante objeto.

La habitación a su alrededor comenzó a calentarse drásticamente, por lo que Saitama supuso que estaba consiguiendo lo que buscaba.

Genos se estremeció, como si le sorprendiera aquella sensación, y al parecer no le era desagradable, porque comenzó a gemir sonoramente. Las sabanas se incineraron a sus espaldas, pero Saitama estaba tan concentrado en provocarle sensaciones agradables al demonio, que no le importó.

El estado de excitación de Genos era tal, que comenzó a suplicar por más, pidiendo por favor que le haga acabar. Al parecer estaba perdiendo la cordura y sollozaba con demasiada fuerza, mientras la iris dorada de sus ojos, brillaban por la excitación. Saitama fue atraído por aquel demonio para besar su boca, que ardía como el fuego y su saliva se escurría por la comisura de sus labios.

—¡Aaw! Maestro Saitama, no lo soportaré… yo… lo…— Genos no consiguió decir nada coherente cuando su orgasmo llegó. Saitama se sintió feliz de ver como el demonio le abrazaba, mientras separaba su conexión. El mago se sintió un poco solo al no sentir el alma de Genos ligada a su magia, pero este le besó apenas recuperó el aliento, haciéndole olvidar aquella sensación de desapego.

—Siempre estaré con usted, maestro Saitama— La boca de Genos atacó el cuello del mago, dejando que este disfrute del contacto físico. Mientras cubría de besos aquella blanca piel, no dudo en agregar —Mi alma es completamente suya, para siempre—

—No digas esas cosas…— Saitama esconde su cara roja en el amplio pecho del demonio, escapando de aquellos besos sugerentes. Tocó con cuidado las marcas de Genos, que brillaban como brasas ardientes, y suspiró mientras agregaba con aire ausente —Yo solo quería hacerte sentir bien, pero me he dado cuenta de algo…—

Saitama le sonrió con cierto nerviosismo antes de volver hablar, tratando de mirar al demonio directo a los ojos.

—Genos… Yo… Creo que te amo—

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**One Punch Man** no me pertenece, y esto solo es un pobre intento de Fic (¬¬)

Me he retrasado un poco, prometí 15 días, y ahora me doy cuenta que ya pasaron dos años. Gracias por todos los comentarios, favoritos y alertas. 2018 se viene lento, pero esperemos que con capítulos de vez en cuando :)

 **Las invocaciones son a prueba de tontos**

 **(...)**

Mumen Rider comenzó a lamentar sus elecciones de vida en ese instante, y deseaba no morir en su desesperado acto de evitar un genocidio. No quería ver el rostro de Sonic, ensombreciéndose a medida que el contacto con las manos de Fubuki, absorbía su magia como si fuera una sanguijuela.

Le había pedido que se quedara tranquilo, a medida que la adivina usaba su magia para abrir su tercer ojo. Por otro lado, era consciente que, si su magia se desvanecía por completo, Sonic podría volver a su plano.

En realidad, deseaba eso, pero perder su vida era un precio demasiado caro para conseguirlo.

Antes de que el mundo a su alrededor empezara a volverse borroso, Fubuki soltó sus manos, cerró sus oscuros ojos y comenzó a meditar. Mumen sintió el brazo de Sonic, rodeándole la cintura, y su fría mano derecha sujetándole la frente.

—Puedes usar un poco de mi energía— Ofreció el demonio sin chistar.

—No, mi cuerpo la va a rechazar…— Las palabras del joven mago salieron como si la lengua se le hubiese entumecido, apenas podía mantenerse despierto, y estaba seguro que moriría si perdía la conciencia.

—Lo dudo, más si te estas muriendo— Sonic dijo esto con tanta frialdad, que no concordaba con el calor que emanaba, al apretar su cuerpo con fuerza encima de Mumen.

La energía del demonio penetró en el interior del mago, tocando el núcleo de su core mágico. La situación era embarazosa para el pobre Mumen, mirando aterrado a la joven adivina que estaba completamente en trance, mientras Sonic se aferraba a él como una garrapata.

Sin embargo, la poca energía que recibió, enseguida revitalizó su cuerpo.

Al sentirse un poco mejor, se separó del demonio lo más rápido que pudo, y le miró aterrado. No se sentía mal al estar cerca de, lo cual fue un alivio. No deseaba arruinar las alfombras de la chica, para variar.

—Parece que ella te ha quitado demasiada magia, siquiera reaccionas a mi presencia— Sonic parecía estar feliz por ello, porque de inmediato abrazó a Mumen con demasiada fuerza.

—No… puedo respi…rar… Sonic…— El mago sintió que sus costillas crujían suavemente, y de inmediato, el demonio lo soltó.

—Lo siento, lo siento— Se disculpo de inmediato, mientras Mumen recuperaba el aliento —De verdad que deseaba abrazarte hace mucho ¿Puedo besarte?—

El mago miró soslayo a Sonic y negó lentamente. No deseaba que el demonio se entusiasmara demasiado, entrar en contacto era peligroso para los dos, ya que no tardaría mucho en recuperar sus energías. Además, estaba emocionalmente cansado para soportar algo semejante.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo?— Sonic intentó burlarse de él, como si esto fuera un simple juego de niños. Mumen suspiró, pellizcó el puente de su nariz con sus dedos, sintiendo una migraña que de seguro no aflojaría por un largo tiempo.

—No trates de provocarme, a la larga será malo para ambos—

—Asumiré las consecuencias— Dijo Sonic con seriedad, pero mirando intensamente al mago. Era probable que quisiera lucir lo más adorable posible, pero sus rasgos de sociópata no se lo permitían.

—No prometas cosas que no harás— Mumen suspiró derrotado, no quería discutir más, y le llevaría a Fubuki un par de minutos más encontrar lo que buscaba, así que no podían marcharse. Tan solo esperaba que la adivina no enloquecería en el proceso, vaya uno a saber que estaba pasando.

— Está bien, solo uno, pero sinceramente no entiendo el porqué de tu interés— En realidad Mumen se hacía una idea, más cuando vio la cara libidinosa de Sonic.

—Pocas oportunidades para estar en contacto con algo tan puro, y que no se quiebre al hacerlo— El demonio había perdido su forma humana, su rostro se volvió una sombra negra, donde unos inquietantes ojos color purpura, intentaban intimidarlo.

Así que Sonic quería alguien inquebrantable, raro para un demonio buscar algo así.

Mumen no pudo evitar recordar a su madre. Le había dicho más de una vez que era incorruptible. Es más, el mismo Saitama se divertía en recordarle que era muy difícil para alguien como él, volverse un mago oscuro, ya que era la rencarnación del bien hecha persona.

Dudaba ser eso que decía Saitama, solo exageraba por lo impresionado que estaba de que las maldiciones, energías negativas y las influencias demoniacas, no lograban hacerle ni cosquillas. Con todo lo que le había pasado, si fuera otra persona, debía admitir que se hubiera vuelto loco.

Podría decirse que sí, que era invulnerable al mal, pero a diferencia de Saitama, no tenía poder ofensivo para derrotarlo.

— Terminemos con esto antes de que debamos irnos, de seguro tendremos que golpear más puertas en los próximos días—

Sonic volvió adoptar su hermoso rostro, estirando sus delgados brazos alrededor de los hombros de Mumen, pegándose a su cuerpo de forma sugerente, obligando al mago a estremecerse, y no precisamente de placer.

—Mmh— Murmuró el mago, mientras veía al demonio relamerse — No deberías atarte a alguien de esta forma, no volverás nunca a tu hogar—

Sonic frunció el ceño, molesto por la actitud de Mumen. El mago no quería ser cruel, pero estaba tratando de evitarle el dolor de perder a un ser querido. Él no viviría para siempre, como mortal estaba destinado a morir tarde o temprano. Si ese demonio se aferraba a su alma, solo le provocaría sufrimiento.

—Quemaré el puto puente cuando lo cruce, ahora…—

Mumen sonrió con cierta tristeza, y dejo que Sonic tomara la iniciativa de nuevo. El beso no fue tan posesivo ni violento, al parecer, el demonio deseaba disfrutarlo lo máximo posible, ya que no podrían hacerlo más adelante.

El beso se prolongó demasiado, pero Mumen no se apartó ni se quejó. No podía decir que no querría a Sonic, ni le molestaría que intentar vivir junto a él.

Simplemente, estaba consciente del poco tiempo que le quedaba juntos, en años demoniacos, serían un suspiro para Sonic.

¿Por qué se estaba haciendo esto a si mismo?

—¡Oh, por todo los dioses!— El grito histérico de Fubuki, hizo que los dos se separaran de inmediato, viéndola aterrados por la horrible expresión de angustia y pánico que había en su rostro. La pobre debió ver algo espantoso, y sin duda, iba a ser complicado pedirle información.

Mumen trató de sonreír con vehemencia, intentando guardar la calma y contener a Fubuki, que no paraba de temblar por la impresión. Sonic parecía molesto, no sabía si por la interrupción o por el hecho de que estaba preocupado por ella.

Tan solo esperaba que se comporte, casi lo tenían.

—Es horrible, nadie se salvará…— Fubuki parecía entrar en pánico —Debemos evacuar la ciudad, avisar a todos los gremios de aventureros disponibles, y los magos deben alistarse—

—Lo sabemos, solo necesito localizar al sujeto que va a invocar a Garou…—

—Es que no lo entiendes, Garou no necesita que sus fieles sacrifiquen vidas por él— Aterrada Fubuki mira a sus clientes —Él ya está en este plano, y hará una recolección de almas completa por su cuenta—

—Vaya, un peso pesado que le gusta ensuciarse las manos… no es muy común— Murmuró Sonic un poco preocupado, mientras que Mumen pensaba en sus opciones.

—Tendremos que intentar detenerle, pero lo principal es avisar a los gremios y a la alta escuela de magos— Dijo de repente Fubuki, con cierta firmeza. Al parecer recuperó el ánimo, pero ella solo quería asegurarse de que otros peleen para evitar hacerlo por su cuenta.

Mumen dudaba que a estas alturas tuvieran tantas opciones.

—¿Podremos evacuar la ciudad a tiempo?— Dijo Mumen pensando para si mismo, como si estuviera analizando sus opciones. Era posible evitar el daño, si la mayor cantidad de magos trataba de detener a Garou hasta que la gente evacue.

—No, no hay más tiempo, Garou se aproxima a esta ciudad— Gritó histérica Fubuki.

— Entonces hay que ser rápidos— Mumen buscó un pergamino de su bolsa, y escribió en este rápidamente —Sonic, infíltrate en cada gremio y en la escuela de magos y entrega esto a su cabecilla, espero que hagan caso a la advertencia—

—¿Qué harás mientras tanto?—

—Rastrear a Garou— Mumen vio el rostro de Sonic, como se transformaba nuevamente en algo oscuro y horrible. Estaba alterado —Solo averiguaré donde esta y si le ha hecho daño a alguien, no lo confrontaré—

Aunque el corazón de Mumen ardía por la justicia, era consciente de su posición como sanador. Servía a las victimas más vivo y con su energía al máximo, que muerto.

Sonic tomó las copias mágicas de los pergaminos y antes de irse, se acerca a Mumen, mirándolo con intensidad. De repente toma su rostro entre sus manos, y presiona sus mejillas, adoptando una expresión de fastidio.

—No hagas nada estúpido hasta que vuelva— Sonic planto otro beso en los labios del mago, que este correspondió de inmediato. Solo quería que estuviera tranquilo, todo iba a salir bien si se movían, y hacían algo.

—Te lo prometo— Murmuró el mago, mientras el demonio le miraba decepcionado. Dándole la espalda, le habló a Mumen con cierta amargura antes de irse, saltando dramáticamente por la ventana.

—Eres un pésimo mentiroso—

Mumen solo suspiró con cierto desasosiego. Haría lo posible para sobrevivir, al menos por Sonic.

(…)

Saitama despertó un poco desorientado, tratando de recordar que había hecho hace unas horas atrás. Su conciencia lentamente se instaló en su cabeza, y cuando llamó su atención, comenzó a gritarle de forma desaforada que había estado haciendo y que había estado diciendo. De repente, el ataque de pánico ante la simple idea de decirle a Genos que lo amaba, estaba dejándolo sin posibilidad de respirar.

No es que fuera algo malo, pero hacía tanto tiempo que entraba en contacto con alguien, que se sintió avasallado por las emociones. Ahí estaba él, semidesnudo, después de intimar con un demonio que apenas había conocido.

Se estaba volviendo loco, no había duda.

El demonio que estaba al otro lado de la habitación, de inmediato se acercó a él para abrazarlo y decirle que estaba con él, y no había nada de qué preocuparse. El mago luchó con todas sus fuerzas para calmarse a sí mismo, pero no pudo evitar caer en cuenta lo solo que había estado hasta ese momento. No había sido abrazado ni confortado de esa forma desde que tenía diez años.

Saitama sabía que Genos no lo abandonaría, y la sola idea le hacía sentir un calor indescriptible en su interior. No solo era emocional, su alma se enlazó con el demonio cuando finalmente consiguió aceptar que le necesitaba y le quería. Era casi como hacer un pacto, pero con un plus bastante cercano a un enlace matrimonial.

Siempre temió que esto le fuera a pasar, había llegado un momento que ha estado casi seguro que se había vuelto menos humano en los últimos años, no debería sorprenderle que un demonio pudiera encajar fácilmente en su vida. El colmo de la situación sería tener un vástago eldritch como hijo o hija, y ya podría considerarse como una especie de mago oscuro de máximo nivel…

 _¿Cómo terminó en convertirse en esto?_

—Maestro Saitama— Genos le miró con cierta preocupación, mientras trataba de calmarlo.

"Por favor, no me digas así" Saitama sentía que sus mejillas se encendían y sus orejas ardían de la vergüenza. No le molestaba adorar y querer a Genos, no era muy difícil hacerlo de todos modos, pero los magos oscuros tenían una reputación tan mala, que podrían señalarlo como un pervertido o peor aún, un ansioso participante de orgias.

—Si le molesta lo que otros digan de usted, con gusto me encargare de ellos— Al parecer ahora podía saber de cierta forma lo que pensaba, el lazo entre ellos se había hecho más fuerte.

—No, no lo hagas, solo lo empeoraras— Aun con las mejillas sonrojadas el mago decide levantarse de su cama. Iban a comer algo y saldrían a buscar a alguien para patearle el trasero, eso le haría sentirse mejor…

—¡Hey! ¿tú eres Saitama?— La voz desinteresada hizo detener los pensamientos del mago.

Ante la repentina aparición de un demonio ninja de apariencia afeminada, Saitama dispara un hechizo tan rápido e instintivo, que el pobre cae del techo de su casa, fulminado como una mosca chamuscada.

Genos estaba listo para rematarlo, pero Saitama le detuvo al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho sin pensar.

—Lo siento, no me di cuenta que estabas ahí…— Saitama parecía entrar en pánico —Genos ¿No está muerto verdad?—

Genos se detuvo, y suspiro derrotado. Se dio cuenta que el demonio oscuro había sido completamente derrotado, así que no había que exagerar.

—No se preocupe, detecto energía en su core, se recuperará— Apenas termino de decir esto, el demonio oscuro se levantó del suelo, alejándose lo máximo de Genos, y miró a Saitama con ira asesina.

—Si no fueras amigo de Mumen, te condenaría a ser mi enemigo por eones— Rugió con rabia, de tal forma que su bonita cara se desfiguro y se convirtió en una criatura oscura con una macabra sonrisa.

—¿Eres de Mumen?— Saitama casi se alegró de escuchar eso, si Mumen que era la justicia y la bondad encarnada tenía un demonio con él, eso significaba que no estaba todo perdido. Aún no lo calificarían de mago oscuro.

—Me alegro tanto conocerte ¿Ya conoces a Genos? De seguro se llevaran bien—

Genos miro con cierta duda al demonio oscuro frente a él, que parecía estar listo para arrancarle la cabeza. Podía sentir una hostilidad antigua hacía él. Dudaba mucho que fueran a caerse bien, siquiera en un futuro cercano.

—No tengo tiempo para estupideces, toma esta carta, es de Mumen— El demonio empujo el pergamino sobre el pecho de Saitama, y luego desapareció en el acto, dejando una estela oscura en su camino.

—Vaya, no es para nada simpático, espero que no le esté causando problemas a Mumen— Saitama comentó esto mientras comenzó a leer el pergamino que había traído el mensajero de su amigo. Su rostro se iluminó con cierta ilusión, y miró a Genos con una vehemente sonrisa.

—Creo que encontré un enfrentamiento que vale la pena—

—¿Se trata de ese tal Garou?— Dijo Genos mientras analizaba la carta que había recibido Saitama.

—Si, al parecer se cansó de esperar a sus seguidores, y comenzará a recolectar almas por su cuenta— Saitama parecía realmente emocionado, una sensación que no había experimentado hace mucho —Este sujeto soportará más de un hechizo, puedo presentirlo Genos—

—Un demonio que no se vale de seguidores para conseguir lo que desea… es bastante curioso— Murmuró el demonio un poco abrumado.

—Seh, eso le hace especial, busquémosle y démosle una paliza—Secundó Saitama, teniendo un buen presentimiento.

(…)

El día se estaba por acabar cuando el joven guerrero Metal Bat regresaba a su hogar. Había participado en una larga misión, para conseguirle a su hermana menor unos cristales de mana, lo suficientes para que pueda abastecer su magia por un mes entero.

Metal Bat era un joven guerrero, con una carrera en auge y una fama bien ganada. Por algún motivo, que él se negaba a explicar, utilizaba un bate de metal como arma. La costumbre de tener un arma contundente pero no filosa se instaló en su vida, cuando se dio cuenta que su hermana podría herirse cuando encantará el arma o la bendijera. Ella era la razón por la que era tan eficiente, los hechizos en su arma, junto con sus técnicas y su fuerza, lo hicieron imparable.

Estaba seguro de que no necesitaba armas con filo, podía destruir el cráneo de los monstruos con una facilidad ridícula, y hasta entonces no había encontrado una criatura que le pueda hacer frente.

Sin embargo, pelear contra un demonio tan poderoso como Garou hizo replantearse el sentirse imparable. No negaba que su actitud de gamberro le trajo varios problemas a su vida, pero sabía escoger bien sus peleas, porque no le gustaba preocupar a su hermana. Después de que el demonio casi le arrancara la cabeza de un manotazo, Metal Bat estaba seguro que el siguiente golpe que le diera sería fatal.

No había mucho que pudiera hacer, iba a morir en manos de esa bestia, que devoraría las almas del poblado tras suyo, junto a todos los aventureros del lugar. Aún así, no iba a dejarse morir. Decidido a pelear hasta el final, y haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, se levantó una vez más intentando apelar a su terquedad.

El demonio le sonrió con cierta sorna, pero no dijo nada al respecto, ya estaba listo para seguir peleando. Sin embargo, una ráfaga de viento lo lanzó hacía atrás, separando finalmente a Garou de su encuentro con Metal Bat.

El joven guerrero reconoció aquella técnica propia de los monjes de las montañas. Miró hacía atrás y notó un anciano desgarbado con un poblado bigote, acompañado por otro sujeto, que lucía una barba alargada, tan blanca como el cabello de su cabeza.

—¿Estas bien chico?— El poderoso monje Bang, más conocido como Silver Fang, le miro con cierta vehemencia, mientras Metal Bat se daba cuenta que estaba más dañado de lo que imaginaba.

Mareado, tocó su frente con su mano derecha, y luego la llevó delante de sus ojos. La visión era brumosa, pero noto la copiosa y pegajosa sangre de su herida, entre sus dedos temblorosos.

—Estoy bien…— Metal Bat se desploma, al sentir que las fuerzas le abandonaban, y lo últimos rastros de adrenalina se diluían en el interior de su cuerpo.

Ya no podía hacer más nada, y estaba seguro de que su hermana estaría muy molesta por no llegar a tiempo con los cristales de mana.

TBC


End file.
